


Ringtone

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs milk and John has to go to the store of course (who else) but before that Sherlock does something to John's phone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringtone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy ficlet which I thought of when a friend and I saw Sophie with a phone and thought: Would Ben say something on her voicemail in Smaugvoice or her text tone? ;)

‘John, Joooohhnn!!!’ Sherlock shouted.

‘Where’s the fire?’ John came running in his briefs and white shirt with soap still on his face.

‘There’s no more milk’ Sherlock sulked.

‘You are calling me out of the bathroom for that?’ John angrily said.

‘Yes’ Sherlock arched his eyebrow ‘why aren’t you dressed yet?’

‘Because’ John sighed ‘some lunatic just called me in the middle of getting a shave’

‘Ah’ Sherlock looked at John ‘well don’t just stand there John hurry up and go to the store for milk. You can’t expect me to have my tea without milk now can you?’

‘Imagine that’ John shook his head and walked off to the bathroom.

He finished dressing and walked to the kitchen when his phone rang. The song; ‘Eye of the Tiger’ was blurting out into the room. Sherlock looked annoyed at John tapping his long fingers on the kitchen table. John finished his call and put his phone on the table; ‘That was Harry’ he said when Sherlock interrupted him.

‘Really John’

‘What?’

‘That noise coming from your phone’

‘So? I thought I’d try something different for once’

‘I know a nice song for your phone’ Sherlock said looking at his watch.

‘Yeah? What?’

‘No milk today’ Sherlock shook his head.

‘Funny Sherlock’ John sat down at the kitchen table ‘is there a reason you can’t go do the grocery shopping? Why do I always have to do them anyway?’

‘I’m busy’

John crossed his arms ‘Well maybe I’m busy too’

‘No you’re not’ Sherlock went on with his experiment that was spread out all over the table.

‘Oh fine I’ll go and get you the damn milk’ John stood up throwing the chair down.

‘Maybe Mrs H needs something too’ Sherlock said not looking up ‘It’s rather cold out’

John looked at him feeling irritated, he turned and went downstairs to Mrs Hudson’s leaving his phone on the table.

Sherlock looked at the phone with a smirk on his face.

             ----

John walked into the shop muttering ‘Damn Sherlock he’s always getting out of buying his milk, why do I always have to do everything?’

It was a quiet afternoon in the store, maybe because it was cold out. John took two cartons of milk and put them into his shopping basket. Mrs H didn’t need any groceries but she was chatty. It had seemed to taken him ages to get away from her talking about her friends and social life.  
John walked to the counter ‘I’ll bet Sherlock wants something else once I’m home again’ he mumbled to himself ‘I’d better ring him’ John took out his phone which immediately started to ring but in a different tone than John was used to.  
It wasn’t a song but the deep baritone voice of Sherlock saying;

_Doubt thou the stars are fire;_

_Doubt that the sun doth move;_

_Doubt truth to be a liar;_

_But never doubt I love._

John’s cheeks turned red and he almost dropped his phone. An elderly lady smiled and said ‘If only my husband was that romantic still’

John smiled back at her and answered his phone.

‘Yes’ he said a bit out of breath.

‘John’

‘Sherlock ehm did you… what did you… ehm right’

‘Yes’ Sherlock simply said

‘Ah right’ John said ‘Need anything else from the store?’

‘No I don’t think so’

‘Then why did you call?’

‘I miss you’ Sherlock was not one to express his feelings easily.

‘Ah right’ John felt the eyes of all the other costumers on him and whispered ‘I miss you too and that was lovely; humiliating but lovely nonetheless. I’m on my way. Oh and Sherlock? I love you too’


End file.
